One Bye One
by DOUBLE007
Summary: jack and kim just met and are alone in a manchin for the whole summer! what will happen? what things will go on? who knows! you'll have to find out! rated T for makeouts, and sexual preferrance. a liddle bit of swearing. may change to M later in the story READ! if u want
1. Chapter 1

.**Heeeeeey! This is my storaaaaay! Hope u guys like itttt! It's just a teency bit different than what the description says, but other than that it's good! I'm also the author swagggg101! If u didn't know that:( I am so sorry 2 say that SO COMPLICATED is cancelled:( it's Nott me! It's my damn computer! Well hope u guys like itt! Oh and sorry it's not that long:((( well byyyyeee!**

**-rosalee**

**Chapter 1: new beginnings, new places**

The misty aroma filled the air, tingling the young black belts skin. He was out for one last surf, before he had to leave his beloved island. The day was brisk, filling with the warm, melting sensation on his already, tingling skin. The sun hung low in the air, making the day seem almost unrealistic. The brunette shifted on his Side, grabbing his board. He stood up, sand still clung to his swim shorts as he did so. The sandy white powder, being crushed underneath his weight. He ran head first, into the Hawaiian water, his board still on his hip. Salty water encircled the 17 year old, making him come to the surface for a gulp of air. The wetness felt good to his almost sunburned skin. He grabbed the orange and yellow board, and stood up on it quickly, before he fell off and lost his balance. Everything he did almost seemed in slow motion. He wanted to cherish this moment, never wanting to forget it. He has to leave to California today. His dad has a good job offer, and decided to take it. He decided to go out and surf to take the stress off his mind. He's had a rough time in the past couple of years. A very rough time. And his family is always moving, and having to haul him every where they go. He let out a strangled sigh, as he got knocked off the board by a rolled into the water, air bubbles surfacing to he top. He growled out in frustration, and hit his board. He hated his parents like hell. They always had to move, or go off to some fancy restraunt by themselves. While he was left with his skater friends. The brunette decided to get out of the water and dry off before their long flight to Cali. He trudged up the beach drying his sopping wet hair with a towel. Just then his phone rang. He went over and grabbed it with his still wet hands. "Hello?" His mom sounded frustrated as she awnsered her son. "Jack! Where the hell have you been! We have to leave in an hour!" Jack chuckled at his mom. She would always get freaked out by the simplistic things. "Ok mom ill be there inna little bit." He said calmly. He took on more of his dads characteristics than his moms. His dad was laid back, and smooth. Where his mom was constantly biting her finger nails, or getting on to him about something. He put his cell phone into his draw string bag, and made his way home to his "old" house.

* * *

Jack sat bye the window on the plane looking out of it. For miles and miles all he could see was blue. He looked to his right to see an old lady sitting next to him. She looked tired and worn out from something and her kind eyes were half open. She sat there with a red pouch like purse in her lap. He couldn't help but notice a faded old picture of a man sticking out of one of the pockets. "Is that your husband?" Jack asked politely. The lady opened her eyes all the way, and looked at him and smiled. She looked at the picture , and smiled once again. "He sure is dear." She said nicely. Jack smiled in return, and nodded his head. "He has passed away though. At least in 1980 is when he passed." She said tapping her finger to her chin. Jack nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said apologetically. Even though e new it was a long time ago, he thought it would be the right thing to say in this situation. "Oh no sweet heart! You don't need to say that! It was at least 30 years ago!" She laughed whole heartedly. Jack nodded his head. Her and jack made small talk through the plane ride. He found out her name was Enelda, and she was going to California in search of her long lost great nephew. Soon enough the plane landed, and jack was in California. He said goodbye to Enelda, and found his mom and dad. As they were leaving the airport, he saw a piece of paper lying on the ground, and picked it up. it was the man in Enelda's purse. Jack had a feeling that that wasn't going to be the last time they would see each other.

* * *

Jack sat in the front seat with his father, blasting his music through his beats. His washed up jeans propped up on the dash board of the blue truck. It was now at least 3:00 am in the morning, and everything around him seemed unnatural, due to the darkness. His dad tapped his shoulder, and jack pulled down his ear phones. His dads blue eyes lit up. "Now, the reason me and your mom kept this house a secret, is because we think you will really like this house." His dad said. Jack just smirked and said "is it big?" His dad let outta sigh and nodded his head. "You can say that. Jack just smiled. "Because of how big it is, we have to share it with a family, so we can't have it all to our selves." Jack looked at his father puzzled. "We're going to live in a manchin jack." His dad said through a smile. Jacks eyes widened, and almost fell out if the car seat. "Holy shit!" Jack said looking at his dad. "I know right! Watch your language though." His dad said happily and seriously. Jack suddenly started to gave at least a thousand questions pop up into his head. Like, what family?,how big really is it?, and, do we have servants? He knew he'd just have to wait and found furrowed his eyebrows. Damn surprises.

* * *

**Good? Ok? Sucked? I might update tonight or tommorow! Oh and also I might change this story to m rated if u like;) for those people. Sorry there was no KICK In this chapter, but there will be next chappy! Promise! Firrst 3 reviewers get a SHOUTOUT! Bon-voyage!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeyyyy iiimmmm baaaacckkk!:))) I know I didn't get that much reviews but what the hell. Thank u my reviewers who did review! And the ones who favorited and followed! I love u all! Here my first 3 reviewers for the last chappy**

**Pie-I hope it is a good story in the making!**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover- I like where it's goin too!**

**TiffanyKene- thank you for reading my story!**

**-rosalee**

**Chapter 2: meet the crawfords**

The car came to a halt, and skidded across the huge driveway. Jack shook himself awake, looking at the huge White House in front of him. He shifted in his seat to get a better look. It was very big. Very big. The manchin is a marble white, with at least 10 balconies. There was big trees all around the house, swaying in the light breeze of the night. There was a small lake behind the house, and a big forest across it. Jack smiled and thought about how fun this summer is going to be. Jack pushed the car door open, stretching his legs as he got out. The air was warm with a small breeze surrounding the area. And leaves crunched under his feet. His dad slammed the car door shut. "What do you think?" His dad said still looking at the sight before them. "It's amazing." Jack said almost said breathlessly. His dad chuckled, and made his way to the back of the truck. "Whose the other family were staying with?" Jack asked, helping his dad with the luggage in the trunk." Well apparently Mrs. Crawford was best friends with your mom, and now this is something they have been planning to do since a huge manchin with their families." Jack looked at him bewildred. "Wait! So this is Cheryl's family? I've heard mom talk about her before." His dad nodded his head and made his way over to the huge house, leaving him their. Jack grabbed a suitcase and rolled it over to the humongous stairs that lead to the front door. There were two lions standing on either side of the staircase stuck in mid-roar. Jack pulled the suitcase up and walked up the marble stairs. He pressed the door bell. Low sounding bells seemed to go off inside. As the doors opened, a man in about high seventies opened the door. He had bags under his eyes, and seemed like he hasn't sleeped In days."Hello, and welcome." He said with no expression what so ever. "Uh, thank-you." Jack studdered honestly a little creeped out. Just as he walked in the door, a little girl with a braid down her back ran up to him, and hugged his legs. The little girl looked up at him and squealed. "FWIND!" She shouted. She looked about two and a half, and had a pink tutu on. Jack smiled. "Hi! Are you Cheryl's little girl?" She nodded her head vigorously, still smiling. "Come meet everyone!" She said, tugging on his hand. He chuckled and followed the little girl.

* * *

She led him into one of the many living rooms in this house. There was a big brown Doberman sitting on one of the many modern looking chairs. The dog started to growl at jack, making the whole room seem menacing. "This is twinkles!" The little girl shouted. Jack did a fake smile and backed out of the room. "Um, I don't think 'sparkles' likes me." Jack said quickly sprinting out of the room. The little girl ran right behind him. "Yeah! I think you're right-" the little girl looked at him. "Jack" jack said finishing her sentence. "Jackie! My names Sophia!" She said happily. Jack smiled in return. "C'mon! Come meet Rudy." She said taking his hand in her small one. The two walked into a huge white kitchen, with a beautiful window by the dining table. There were at least 4 islands in the kitchen. There was a small man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, making breakfast. Jack guessed that this was 'Rudy', and walked up to him. The man lifted his head up, and smiled genuinely at jack. "Hi! You must be jack brewer! Welcome to the fam! Im Rudy!"He said shaking his hand. "Hi Rudy." Jack said smiling. Just then the timer in the oven let out a piercing sound all through out the kitchen. "Ooh! Muffins are ready!" He said happily. Jacks mouth watered just hearing the word muffins. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. As Rudy was making his way over to the oven, a large pop filled the air. The bacon had splashed some of its grease onto the floor. Rudy slipped, and fell on the cold tiles,probably bruising his arm. He quickly stood up, and acted like nothing happened. Jack and Sophia burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the floor. Rudy just pouted and started cooking again. After Sophia's laughter died down, she stood up and wiped away a tear. "Okay Jackie! Now we meet kimmy!" She squealed. Jack rolled his eyes, and followed the two year old in front of them. Sophia led them to the velvet red stair case, and walked up it. "Quick question Sophie, how many floors are there?" Sophia turned around and smiled. Half because the nickname he'd given her, and half because of how his reaction will be when she awnsers his question. "Oh! Well probably five. Maybe more!" She squealed. Jack just nodded his head, wide eyed. As they got to the top of the stairs,she walked into, what seemed like to be, the movie room. "Sophie, were are you going?" She turned around and rolled her eyes in a playful manor. "To get kimmy of course!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You keep your pet in a movie room?" Jack asked, clearly confused. "Kimmy is not a animal! She is my big sister!" She said faking to be offended. She walked down the stairs that led to the movie room, the stairs sqeaking as she did so. Jack couldn't help but think if this girl would be twelve, or the same age he is. If she's pretty, or not. Jack quickly felt uncomfortable. What if she was that slutty, bitchy type that no one liked, or if she was just plain rude? Jack stood there, uncomfortable, letting his thoughts get the best of him. Before another wave of worry took over his body, Sophia came out smiling, holding someone's hand. The girls hand she was holding, was at least the same age he was. She was half asleep, and in her pajamas. Pink encircled her cheeks, as it looks like she just woke up. She was wearing blue pajama pants, with a white tank top. Her hair framed her face perfectly, showing off her beauty. Jack just smirked, and crossed his arms. He new that he'd definitely scored on agreeing to move in with the Crawfords. But he definitely did not know they had a hot daughter. She was at least 4 inches shorter than him, and was small compared to his muscular frame. 'Kimmy' looked up drowsily, and smiled when she saw him. She was still half asleep, and I bet she didn't even know she was awake. "Hi! I'm Kim! I'm really tired so I'm gonna go back to bed. Goodnight hot boy!" She said, still tired. Jack stood there frozen with a noticeable blush on his face. She had just called him hot. Jack just smirked again, knowing how high his ego will be when she fully wakes up.

**Wellllll that's that! Bye guys! C ya tommorow hopefully! If not, then I might be really tired, sick, or family problems:( well goodnight! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Heeeeyyyyyy iiimmmmmm baaaaccckkkk! Ooyahhhh ooooyaaahh let's get this partway starteeeeeed! Here are my LOVLIE first 3 reviewers!**

**Pebbles-I shall**

**BurkleyDuffieldLover-Ikr!**

**KarateGirl77-y thank u!**

**Chapter 3:lets start the day**

The cold seemed to erupt on Kim's leg, as the blanket slipped of her petite body. She groaned and moved her position, trying to reach for the fallen blanket. She had fell asleep in the movie room last night, in one of the chairs, and was too lazy to try and get up to move to her bed. She turned her self over, to see that twinkles stole the blanket from her, and was in his mouth. The room was dark, considering it was made for watching a movie. she could make out the shape of a dog with her, used to be blanket, in is mouth. She groaned, and sat up stretching her arms. "Way to wake me up twinkles." Kim said in complete despise. Twinkles jut tilted his head, confused by what she was meaning. She dragged her self up from the chair, the cold from the air-conditioning slicing her face as she did so. She made her way up the movie room stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

Jack munched down hungrily on the muffins, like he hasn't eaten in days. Well, basically one day. He sat at the bar of the counter on one of the stools that swirl. It was 10:00 in the morning, and he was super tired and hungry. He could feel his muscles aching just by trying to eat. Sophia came through the kitchen door, up too jack, and tapped him with a star shaped wand. "Jackie not tired any-MORE!" She shouted, as if she was Harry potter. "I wish", jack said almost falling asleep. He had to force his head up, just from trying not to fall in his plate of muffins. "I think I'll get some coffee."he said, making his way over to the coffee maker. As he walked up to the machine, he noticed how many buttons there were on it. They were really confusing too. Like 1/2/=21, or ¥34. "What the fuck is all of this." He mumbled under his breath. Just as said that, a lady about his moms age made her way through the kitchen, grabbing a peace of toast. He was smart enough to know that this must be . Her heels clunking loudly on the floor. She wore a white pencil skirt, with a yellow blouse and beige heels. Her hair was tied tightly into a bun, making her look very sophisticated. She took a quick glance at jack with her green froggish like eyes and smiled. "Jackson! What a pleasant surprise! Happy to see you awake this early! Usually Sophia and Rudy are the only ones up at this hour." She said putting out her hand, intimating me to shake it. I grabbed her hand, and with all the strength I had from being so tired, smiled at her. "I see your getting coffee. I know, our machine is probably a little different than most." Jack nodded mockingly, as if telling her that he already knew that. "Would you like straight black coffee, cappuccino, or latte. We have more choices than that, but I just forget most of them." She said roaming her eyes over the semi-wall full of buttons. "I think I'll just take black." Jack said nicely, wanting to make a good first impression. Of course they met when he was around seven, or twelve, but that didn't really count, because now they would be living together. She nodded her head, pressed 3 of the blue buttons, grabbed a coffee mug, and set it under the dispenser. "Well I'll see you around jacks-" jack smiled again, with all of his strength, and interrupted her. He knew it was kind of rude, but he didn't have the patience this morning. There goes his nice first impression. "Jack." He said. A little more sternly than he intended. "Jack" she smiled. She walked away, kissing Sophie on the cheek and leaving the kitchen. The timer for the coffee beeped, signaling it was ready. He took a sip of of it and spit it out, on Rudy. "Rudy! I am so sorry, man." Jack said grabbing the damp towel and failing to try and clean him just asked himself 'Since when did coffee taste so bad?"You might want to add sugar. It tastes better." Rudy said wiping coffee out of his eyes. Sophie just bursts out laughing.

* * *

Kim walked around her room, trying to find a cover-up over her swim suit. She was thinking about going for a morning, (or noon) swim today. She knew that the brewers were coming, and definitely did not want to be walking around in a bathing suit. "Hey guys! I'm Kim! Sorry if i gave you're son a boner!" Um hell no, that would not be happening. She knew that they had a son her age, and there would definitely be some sexual tension. Well, if he was cute. She picked out a plain Green T with the words YOLO written on it in Yellow. Then she put on short jean shorts, also with some yellow flip flops. She went into the bathroom and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She applied lip balm, and water proof mascara. She usually doesn't put on makeup, but she was meeting new people today. She walked out of the ginormous bathroom, and to the grand stair case. She saw her mom leaving the door, probably going to work. She figured that Sophia would the only one here. She trotted down the stairs and into the hallway. The huge hallway led to two places, the garden, and the kitchen. She looked at all the pictures of family, and traced her fingers on all the expensive paintings that were hung above the crown-molding. Soon, she could here her sister erupt into giggles in the kitchen. She snapped her head up, and smiled. Her sisters laugh would always make her smile. She walked over to the kitchen, and peeked through the door that leads to the kitchen. Kim saw Sophia lying in the ground, doubling over in laughter. She then saw Rudy... And... Oh god. She back away from the door, both hands latched onto the wall. Her breathing stopped and her mouth hung open, and her eyes were as big as plates. She hasn't seen him since she was seven. And that was 10 _years_ ago. She remembers he would always try and flirt with her even when they were little. He would say things like "hey kimmo! Look! I can catch a snake and yooouuuu caaannttt." He would say teasingly. She remembered that day, at some festival when they were t least picked up a garden snake and chased her around with it for 15 minutes until his mom found out. Kim shook herself out of her thoughts and gulped. Her hands started to sweat, and those menacing butterflies returned to her stomach. She decided to avoid jack for as long as she could. She quickly made her way across the hall, and into the back yard.

* * *

The morning seemed to go by pretty quickly for jack, the coffee helped pretty well. He was now sitting by the coffee table playing monopoly with Rudy and Sophia. He was winning, obviously, but Sophia was pretty close to beating him. As soon as Rudy got into jail, he slammed the table we were playing on with his hand, and stormed away. "Crackers and cheese! Geese Sophia how do you beat me every dang time!?" He said marching away. Sophia just giggled. Her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. Just a minute after, Sophia looked up at jack. "Have you seen kimmy?" She asked looking around the living room. Come to think of it, jack hasn't seen Kim, and was dying to embarrass her after what she did earlier this morning. "Nope, sorry Sophie." He said putting his hands on his knees and standing up. "But she always gives me buggies in the morning!" She said, pouting crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go hive her a piece of my head!" She said storming off. Jack just rolled his eyes and smiled. Considering she said 'head' instead of 'mind'. Just before he could stand up, Sophia came back in the room, and an looked at him "Jackie? Can you help me?" Jack just chuckled and nodded his head.

**REMEMBER REVIEW IF U WANNA LIVE! Jk, ,jk,jk**  
**Well biiii (sorry if this cgappy was liddle boring:(**


	4. Chapter 4

.**Heeeyyy! im so sorry about the last 3 chapters if they were hard to under stand:( heeeerree r my first 3 LOVELIE reviewers**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally-Ikr! I'm trying to get where they can talk**

**Elevate24-i know:( i just have a lot of homewrk:(**

**KarateGirl77-thank u! I also love how you review on almost all of the chapters i post thank u for that!**

**Onto ze story! Sorry it's short:(((**

**Chapter 4:things will change, feelings will start**

Jack looked around the house with Sophia, looking in every nook and cranny. Even though that was impossible, considering how huge the house is. To be honest with him self, he was a little bit nervous about seeing the blonde beauty again. Yes, he did see her before, this morning, but that wasn't fully meeting and greeting each other. Sophia bounced around the house looking for was starting to get worried, and jack could tell. He saw it in her features. "Jackie..?" She asked searching a closet full of coats and hangers. He knew that Kim wouldn't be in there, and he just chuckled at her way of looking for people. "W-what if k-kimmy DIED?!" Sophia said throwing her hands up in there air dramatically. Her eyes started to water. Jack walked over to her and hugged her small body. "I am 100% positive that kimmy is not dead." Jack said reassuringly, smoothing the two year olds hair down. She looked up, getting her face out of jacks masculine chest. She then wiped away her tears and smiled. "You have muscles." She said hugging jack even tighter. Yes, jack was aware that he was pretty buff for his age, but being confirmed by It by a two year old, brought a warm glow to his cheeks. "Kimmy likes muscles, she has picture of a guys muscles in her room." She said giggling. Jack just smirked. Thanking Sophia mentally for the knowledge she just told him. When jack was around 14 or 15 he had pictures of hot girls in his room, until his mom found out. She told him it was not gentleman like to have these type of things, hanging on his walls. Jack patted her head, and smiled devilishly. "I'm sure she does." He chuckled, patting her head. They decided to give up looking for Kim, and decided to go swimming. There was a pretty sweet pool out in the back yard, which he had been dying to try out. There was a radio system, at least five flat screen TVs, a barbecue and grill, and a huge 30 feet wide pool, and in the deep end, 15 feet deep. He went upstairs, and realized he hasn't picked out his room yet. "This is gonna be hard." Jack whispered under his breath. Jack knew how awesome some of these rooms could be in this house. He was now on the first floor about to use the elavator. He pressed the button and stepped inside. There were two white benches, against the wall of the elavator, and the wall paper was a crimson red. He saw a little speaker at the ceiling of it, and rolled his eyes when the cheesy elavator music started to play. He stood awkwardly in the elavator, deciding which floor he should try. He picked 3, because that was his lucky number. He waited what seemed like ages before the doors finally opened. He stood in shock at what he saw. There was a hall way full of doors, and every door was a different color. The walls were rainbow, and there were rainbow chandeliers hanging on the ceiling on the hallway. "This has to be the most damn weird house I've ever seen." He said out loud. He made his way across the 'candy land' like carpet, he opened a yellow door, and saw that the room was awesome! It had almost everything you could imagine pool table, popcorn machine, humongous bed, TV, all the games in history of video games, and a huge balconie. He was about to run into the room and jump on the bed, when something caught his eye. There was a dark green door, next to a baby blue and sapphire red door. The green door had a note on it. He walked over to the note.

_Jack,_

_Here is you're room, we've already unpacked for you, and I think you will be pretty pleased with this particular room. I know you will._

_Dad_

Jack burst through the door and stood in shock. It was his dream bedroom. On the ceiling was a huge white moral, with green letters that said "BOBBY WASSABI" and the walls were a light blue. There was a huge balconie that showed the whole forest and lake outside of the house, and you could just bary see the ocean if you looked close enough. A huge bathroom was right of the room, and an awesome closet to the right. The room was at least as big as a normal sized home. There was a small kitchen, and bean bags were laid out by the movie room that was in HIS FREAKING BEDROOM. Jack almost fainted, when he remembered why he was here. There was a lava lamp, that went from ceiling to floor that he walked around. God this place was amazing. As he went to go and make sure everything was put in his bathroom, there was a fucking aquarium in there! It was between the shower and bath tub, and had almost every damn fish that lived in the ocean was in there. He stood in shock. There was fucking fish in his bathroom. He walked out and worked his way through the white and blue lava lamp. Surprisingly it wasn't hot at all. He grabbed his blue and white swim suit, undressed and slipped it on. As he left his room, he walked down the rainbow hallway, and into the elevator, when he got to first floor, he saw Sophia waiting there annoying tapping her foot in a rapid pace. "Woah Sophie, don't tap you're foot that fast it will fall off!" He said playfully. The little girl rolled her eyes and gave him a seething glare. "Where have you been?!" She shouted, acting like his mother. Wow this girl can get pretty bossy. "Well miss, I was checking out my new room." He said tapping her nose lightly. She saw Sophia blush right when he tapped her nose. Sophia giggled. "Well i guess that's alright. Theese rooms are pretty cwool." She said giving him the famous Sophia smile. Jack then took her hand. "Off to the pool!" He shouted in a narnia type voice.

* * *

Kim ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair. She was laying on a raft, currently tanning in the afternoon sun. The sparkling water underneath her as she did so. she felt so relaxed, she could fall asleep. There was a eerie silence in the air, and felt like someone was watching her. Kim peeked her way over to the left, covering her eyes up with her hand. She saw Hamlin. Her mothers and fathers butler. He was an old man, about in his late seventies. She doesn't know why her mother and father still keep him. He's so creepy. One night she swore she saw him in her bedroom, and she nearly had a heart attack. Just by seeing him over there, about to mow the grass made her want to leave. But she was just so damn relaxed. Hamlin made his way into the shed, and grabbed the mower, about to start the engine, when her little sister came out of the back door. Hamlin then stopped what he was doing right when he saw Sophia, ad sped walked into the house. She wondered why he acted that way around Sophia. He's been acting that way ever since she came into the family. She brushed the weird feeling, and looked back at Sophia. "Jackie! I found kimmy!" She said joyfully. Kim's face immidiantly went pale when she heard his name. She dumped herself into the water not wanting to be seen. She regretted her decision right away when the warm ness was gone. The cold water brushed her skin clean from the warmth, leaving her feel like she was only skin and bone. But she DID NOT want to be seen by jack.

* * *

Sophia made her way around the back door, coming to a halt when she saw Kim in the water. "Jackie! I found kimmy!" She screeched in delight. She saw Kim fall into the water, and gasped. "Jack! Hurry! I think kimmys' drowning!" Jack walked out of the door, and saw that the crystal blue water seemed untouched. "What are you talking about, there's no one in the water." He said looking at the water in the very bright sun light. Then he saw a patch of blonde in the water, and froze. "Oh god." he mumbled under his breath. He dove in, the salt water bubbles encircling his warm skin in the water.

* * *

Kim looked to her left and right, when she heard someone dive in. She was about to scream when she saw who it was. She was too stunned to even move. And he was coming right towards her. She couldn't help but look how his body moved underwater, and his sick pack glistening. She immidiantly scowled at her self for having such thoughts. She saw how he was coming closer and closer towards her... He picked her up from the water, and she immidiantly froze. Fires erupting all over her body from his touch. Their bodies pressing tightly together. She tried to gasp for some air, but realized that she was still under water. He pulled her out of the water her releasing air and gasping for breath. He placed her lightly on the concrete, staring a her with worried features. His brown eyes engulfing his with hers. Kim couldn't move. She couldn't_ breathe_. jack started come lower towards her, about to touch his mouth with hers...

**HAAHAHA IM EVIL! I NEED REVIEWS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT (my evil side won for this chapter) MY STUPID CONSCIOUS WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TODAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Who wants to adopt this story?! I've had major writers bloc:( I know some of you are like "what? how can you have writers bloc when their about to kiss?!" Well, Idk I'm just weird like that:((( I have a contest to see who gets the story! PM me and tell me the BEST GREATEST AMAZINGEST idea that you have for the next chapter and you'll get the story. So yeah the rules are pretty simple:):( 


End file.
